Distributed lighting systems distribute light from some central location to one or more remote locations. A distributed lighting system promises several advantages over conventional lighting techniques, including low power consumption, extended life, heat reduction where light is emitted, and increased design flexibility.
Waveguides provide one useful way to distribute light. Waveguides are lengths of plastic that propagate light through internal reflection. Vehicle makers have adapted waveguides for use in many locations in a vehicle. For example, several U.S. Pat. Nos. including 4,788,630 and 5,590,945 show waveguides that illuminate various parts of a vehicle interior. Until recently, it has been difficult to install waveguides into certain small areas such as cup holders. This is particularly true when the demands of mass production impact upon the design of the product. For example, parts makers constantly seek designs that are simpler, easier and cheaper to make, and more reliable.